Journey to the Future
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Set nine months after Eggman's Revenge. After their honeymoon, Sonic and Elise are now having their own children and things have changed. Tails, Cream and Knuckles have become nice and Shadow is always inviting Sonic and Elise to Christmas Town on Christmas. But as a lot of danger occurs, will Sonic, Elise and their kids survive? Stay tuned. Rated T for mild language and sex later.


**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to a new Nightmare Before Christmas (Sonic Style) story. It's called a Journey to the Future. It takes place a while after Eggman's Revenge.**

**Sonic: Right. Nine months after our wedding.**

**Elise: Yes. And in this story, we're expecting our first baby.**

**Me: Yes. And werewolf lover99, if you're reading this, I'll do a story with your characters. I love them and that's why I'll do a story with them, I'll just have to think of an idea for them. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Elise my queen, are you sure you want to go for a walk today?" Sonic asked. "I mean, you're due any day now."  
"I know, but I thought we would spend time together before the baby is born," Elise said, her hand on her swollen belly. That's right, Sonic Skellington and his new wife, Queen Elise Skellington, are expecting their first child. Elise became pregnant a day before she and Sonic returned from their honeymoon. So Sonic and Elise went for their walk around town and took a break on the fountain. Then Jet's voice was heard.  
"Sonic, we still need to..." Jet said. "Oh hey, Elise. How is the bundle of joy?"  
"Just fine. It's due any day now," Elise said. "It's been kicking a lot, so it might be today or tomorrow."  
"That's wonderful. I always knew Sonic would find that perfect someone someday," Jet said. "Anyway, Sonic, we still need to go through plans for Halloween. After all, Halloween is next week, so we need to make sure everything is settled."  
"Are you okay with that, Elise?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes. I'm just going to run an errand and relax at home," Elise said.  
"Okay. If something happens, get Cheese and he will find me," Sonic said. Elise agreed and went to the Witch Shop where Peach and Daisy worked at. Elise got the stuff she wanted to make dinner and went home. Going up the stairs was harder than usual, both with being a rag doll hedgehog and having a swollen belly but Elise managed to reach the top unharmed. When Elise got inside, Cheese came to greet her.  
"Hey, Cheese. Sonic went to go through plans for Halloween with Jet," Elise said. "I'm going to make dinner before Sonic comes back." So Elise put her groceries on the counter and went to make dinner. But before she could get started, Elise was starting to sweat and threw up in the sink. Then she lay on the couch and felt her water break. It was time! The baby was coming. So Cheese searched for Sonic and found him in the town hall. Sonic knew something was up, so he went home to check on Elise.  
"Elise? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
"Sonic, the baby is coming," Elise panted. "Please get me to the doctor."  
"Okay, Elise. Just keep breathing, darling," Sonic said. Elise did so which calmed her down while Sonic took her to Dr. Silver's lab. Even after those times Silver treated Elise, she still thought of the doctor as her father and a very close friend and visited him often. Soon Elise was in Dr. Silver and his assistant, McKenzie's, care. Sonic didn't go into Elise's room. due to being squeamish. He kept hearing Elise scream and wail in pain. After about ten hours, Sonic heard an two infants crying inside Elise's room. Then Dr. Silver and McKenzie came.  
"Congrats, Sonic. You have two beautiful, healthy baby girls," Dr. Silver said.  
"Twins? That's wonderful," Sonic said with a big smile. "Can I see them?"  
"Yes. Elise is waiting," McKenzie said. Sonic went into Elise's room and saw her, cradling two little bundles in her arms. Sonic picked up one of the bundles, which was a tiny rag doll hedgehog with skeleton hands and feet like her father and red hair and pale blue skin like her mother. The other baby was a regular hedgehog with blue hair like her father.  
"Do you have any names is mind, Sonic," Elise said.  
"How about Emma and Ella," Sonic said.  
"I love that. Emma and Ella it is," Elise said.

* * *

**Me: Wow, twins. For some reason I love twins. Maybe because I used to be friends with twins in the seventh and eighth grade.**

**Sonic: Really? What were their names?**

**Elise: Are any of them friends with you on FaceBook?**

**Me: The twins from seventh grade were two girls named Gina and Janelle. Then the twins from eighth grade were two boys name Aaron and Adam. And I think another reason why I love twins is because I used to love Phil and Lil from Rugrats. I read the woman who did Phil and Lil, Kath Soucie, did the voice of Shock and Sally in TNBC: Oogie's Revenge and some of the Kingdom Hearts games. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


End file.
